


Lost in Translation

by MeltdownerKnight17



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boyfriends, Day 2, Established Relationship, Inspired by Fanart, Italiano | Italian, Language Barrier, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon, Česky | Czech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownerKnight17/pseuds/MeltdownerKnight17
Summary: Michele has been speaking Italian for the past few days and Emil has a hard time understanding.EmiMike Week Day 2: Language Barrier(Currently on Editing)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm back for EmiMike Week for Day 2
> 
> This one is actually inspired by a EmiMike Fanart. Also can you guess what line that I added. I've been watching that series for awhile looking for some jokes I might use. 
> 
> Also a small thanks for nohaijiachi a friend for helping me with the Italian.
> 
> Also: I do not own Yuri on ice.

Title: Lost in Translation

Summary: Michele has been speaking Italian for the past few days and Emil has a hard time understanding.

Rating: K

 

Michele steps out of the ice rink, putting on the blade guard on his skates and walks to the bench. After three hours on ice, working on his program and trying to nail other quads other than the salchow. He notice someone threw a towel on his head. He smiles as he slings the towel around his neck, he knew who it was from. Emil smiles at him giving him a kiss on the cheek. Ever since the incident the other day, The Czech noticed that Mickey was a bit mellower and more affectionate, he is not the usual ticking time bomb of anger except when a guy makes a move on Sara. But who is he to complain.

“Here you go, Mickey,” Emil hands him a sports drink.

“Thank you, _Caro Mio,_ ” Mickey thanked him in his local language and took a gulp of the drink, which made him perplexed about what Mickey mean.

He decides to look into that later, “So any progress?” The Czech sat near him, wondering about his progress.

He gasps after a refreshing drink, “Hmm…” Michele ponder for a bit and let out a tired sigh. “So far not so good,” He looks back at his performance during training. He practices on how to land the quadruple salchow cleanly, a small grasp with the quadruple toe loop, a gist of the quadruple lutz and no luck with Quadruples loop and flip. “I managed to perfect in landing the quad salchow, manage to land quad toe loop, a gist of quad lutz and nowhere at quad loop and flip. But I know it’s not enough,” He grits his teeth in frustration. “Seeing their free skate,” Looking back at the Grand Prix Final; seeing that free skate. Both Yuuri Katsuki and Yuri Plisetsky broke Victor Nikiforov’s world record and Victor’s comeback at the next season, getting that gold medal will be even tougher. “Getting that gold medal will be harder than ever,” His hand starts to grip on the bottle.

The Czech understood his frustration. Giving everything you got but it wasn’t enough. He looks back at his blunder. Back at the Cup of Russia, during his free skate having four quads like JJ have. If he hadn’t fall back then. He reaches for Mickey’s hand, which made him look after feeling the foreign hand.

“Mickey, I feel you in this one.” Emil pulls him for a hug, Mickey didn’t say anything and let his hug do the talking. His hugs did help him calm down, back then he tries to break free from Emil’s bear crushing hugs but now he feels the same when he and Sara were kids when Sara was afraid of thunder and he would hug her until she falls asleep.

Both men pulled away, Emil seeing Mickey who had a pout on his face. “Better now?” Mickey just stood up from his seat and walks the other way. “I’ll take a shower, you can go ahead without me.” He said as he walked to the locker room.

 ---

Back at their apartment, Both Mickey and Emil were both in the couch, watching Netflix watching a new sitcom that Emil found pretty hilarious. It’s about two girls having two different lives, one was from the rich family who has a degree in finance while the other was a poor but working in a diner who makes insanely good cupcakes and decides to make their business. After watching few episodes, Mickey finds pretty funny. Especially the black-haired girl who know how to sass the blonde one.

_‘…You’re the one who freak me out so much about going in to the stranger’s apartment,’_

_‘What did I say that was so bad?’_

_‘You told me he’d cut off my face and wear it as a party hat,’_ Emil laughed at the joke about the face as the party hat bit,

 _‘I said “probably”, probably cut your face,’_ Mickey laugh when the blonde made the face.

The Italian’s laughter died down as he reaches for the remote, lowering the volume, “Man, this show so hilarious when you found this?”

“A friend of mine recommended it to me,” Emil remembers as he looks up the show on his phone. “He said it was made in 2011 when it came out,”

“Really?” Mickey reaches for Emil’s phone and stared at the information. The show has six season and ongoing, “Man, we have a lot of catching up to do,”

“Anyway,” The Italian stretches his arms, “I’m gonna hit the hay, you coming?”

Emil yawns in a sleepy daze. “Yeah sure,” He reaches for the remotes and turns the TV off. He follows Mickey to their bedroom.

\---

Both men are in their bed making with each other with Emil on top of Michele. Emil gives pepper of kisses all over Michele’s cheeks. The Italian giggles on the kisses and ticklish from Emil’s moustache grazing on his face, he retaliates by slinging his arms around Emil as he flips him around as he had Emil lying down the bed.

He caresses his boyfriend’s cheek, “ _Ti penso sempre,_ ” Mickey cooed him in Italian. He stunned when he saw Emil had puppy eyes.

“Do you _hate_ me?!” Emil whimpers with a teary look. Michele panicked when the Czech man cries. He calms him down by kissing underneath his left eye which made Emil stopped crying. He kissed him on top of Emil’s nose.

“You don’t like it when I speak Italian?” Michele asks which made Emil puzzled the pieces together in his head. Michele is being affectionate with his local tongue, he was Italian for crying out loud.

“Oh! So that’s what’s going on,” Emil realizes his stupidity, “God, I feel so stupid,”

“Yes you are,” Michele states flatly, which made him Emil pout. Both men giggles and broke into a laughter.

The laughter died down as Emil sat up and give Mickey a hug. “Yeah, But I’m your idiot. _Miláčku._ ” Emil seductively coos in his local language, licking Mickey’s earlobe. It left him both sexy, dumbfounded and a boner in his pants. Mickey is definitely a looking it up later.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a fanart made by nihui-223art. Come and check her fanart out.
> 
> Some Translations:
> 
> Caro mio = my dear
> 
> Ti penso sempre = I always think about you
> 
> Miláčku = Honey (My Dear)


End file.
